


Switching Positions

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, M/M, No Slash, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View, Season/Series 02, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin loves being with Brian, but there's something he's always wanted to do. Top Brian.





	Switching Positions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I did my best to keep the characters as true as possible and then this is my first time posting, so if it didn't turn out, I'm very sorry. I love feedback!!  


* * *

**Justin's POV**

No matter how hard I try, there's one fantasy I just can't get out of my head. Ever since the first night, Brian ran the show. Don't get me wrong. If Brian said drop to your knees and suck me off, you'd do it. Not even the straightest biggest homophobe could turn him down. I loved that about him, but I wanted to run the show. Just once. The only problem is that Brian fucking Kinney is a total top. No question about it. Brian Kinney bottoming was as likely to happen as Brian asking me to marry him or Emmett dressing straight. It wasn't going to happen. I was fine with the marriage thing by now. I mean, we're living together and that's good enough for me. I get to wake up next to him every morning and then we fuck in the shower. 

Scratch that. _I_ get fucked in the shower. 

I watch Brian's face as he sleeps, waiting for the alarm to go off. We were touching, but not cuddling. Brian Kinney didn't do cuddling. I didn't mind too much. He was still there and I was half on top of him. His heart was beating against my ear. As hard as he worked act cold-hearted, Brian looked like such an angel when he was asleep. I bit my lip as Brian shifted slightly, his head lolling to the other side and his cock rubbing against my arm. I smile, feeling it semi-hard. He must be having a good dream. Brian smiled ever so slightly, letting out a sigh. 

I'll make sure it's me he's dreaming about. 

I slide down his body, eyeing his beautiful cock. No one had a cock like his. It wasn't the largest or the smallest, but it was in _perfect_ proportion. I smirk again, looking up to make sure he was still asleep, before covering my teeth as I engulf his cock. He unleashes this amazing moan, arching his back slightly. Still not awake, I continue my work slowly until he's solid. I let him slide deeper into my mouth, loving the feeling of him hard and starting down my throat. A small grunt of approval left Brian's lips and I see him look down at me out of the corner of my eye. I smirk around his cock, quickening my paces and causing his head to fall back. 

Even if he'll never admit it, he likes my blowjobs best. 

**Brian's POV**

The kid has talent. No doubt about it. Though part of me knows it's more, that's what I tell him whenever he asks why I kept him around, which isn't a lie either. That love shit is even more unbelievable when you start to say sex has nothing to do with it. I twitch, letting out a loud moan as he begins fondling my balls. I barely taught the kid anything about blowjobs. He pretty much learned on his own, because it gets so hard to speak. I manage to look down again, my eyes barely open to see him smirking at me. God, how does someone like him _want_ to settle down? 

He's almost as hot as me. _Almost_. 

His eyes leave mine as he begins bobbing faster, every part of his mouth working around my shaft to make me crazy. I bite down hard on my lips to keep from sounding too pleased. Give the kid too much praise and he'll get an even bigger head. Without too much more work, he's got me coming hard into his mouth. He hurries about to lick up everything he missed, before nearly pouncing on my to kiss me. I respond quickly, taking his top lip into my mouth to dominate the kiss, before sucking hard on his tongue to make him groan. My hand moves into his hair, pulling him closer as I start to fuck his mouth with my tongue. He presses his hard dick against my hip and starts rubbing. I laugh into the kiss. 

He is almost always hard. 

He pulls away, leaving me kind of confused, and stares at me. He better not expect me to go after him. I just got off. _Oh shit_. _He wants one of those heartfelt discussions_. I casually kiss his lips again and get myself out of bed. I told him from the start. I don't do the love crap. I head into the bathroom to take a piss, pretending not to notice as he comes in behind me, but he's staring at me when I turn around. _God. Just talk already so I can remind you about how we're not like fucking straight people_. 

"What?" I finally asked, a little peeved. 

"What are you doing tonight?" _God, not a date. I told you I don't do dates._

"Probably just Babylon." I get into the shower, hoping that'll shut him up, and he follows me. 

"If we don't find someone to bring home, can I…" his voice trails off, but I know what he's asking now. He wants to top, but I don't bottom. It was never in the rules and I never told him, but it's one of our unspoken rules. 

"Get fucked until you pass out?" I cut off, making the _big_ mistake of turning around to look at him. 

"Well…" he lets out this adorable smile as he looks up at me with these innocently pleading eyes. "I was kind of hoping…" 

"I'd fuck you now." 

I can practically hear his heart skip a beat as I shove him into the glass, rubbing against his ass to get myself hard again. He never puts up a fight when he's hard. _That_ was his mistake. He lets out this moaning gasp as I bite my way up the side of his neck. His head falls back against my shoulder as I reach out for a condom. His breathing quickens as I rip it open with my teeth and he curves his neck to kiss me desperately. The perk of having an always-horny guy around was fucking whenever you want. 

**Justin's POV**

_Fuck. He got out of it again_. I watch as he leaves the shower, drying himself off with a towel, while I'm still out of breath. He shoots this playful smirk back at me, making me wonder if he knows exactly what I want and he's avoiding it. The worst part about it is that he can. My throat ties in knots when I want to ask him something and he takes advantage of it. By the time I realize it, it's too late. He's already walking away or got his dick shoved up my ass. 

Of course, I can't really complain about the second one. 

I turn off the shower, shaking my hair before I get out. Maybe asking him wasn't the best way to do this. He may have a gift for speaking, but Brian Kinney didn't like talking all that much. He'd rather just go straight to the fucking. We watch each other as we get dressed, him in his thousand dollar ensemble and me in my kid clothes. That was one thing I hated. He could look so professional and here I was, the most mature person he knows, looking like a kid. It wasn't that I didn't like being young, I just wish he'd take me seriously sometimes. Like a boyfriend rather than the only kid he'll kiss or the kid that gets fucked by him more than once. 

"Need a ride?" he asks, snapping me out of my daydreaming… thing, and stares at me, pouring his guava juice. 

"Yeah. Sure." I pull on my sweater and pick up my bag. 

"Well don't you look adorable." I roll my eyes as he bites his lips together in a smirk. "You were such a good boy and packed your bag the night before." I look away from him as he runs a hand into my hair. 

**Justin's POV -- 2AM at night/next morning**

Brian never made it to Babylon. I didn't think too much of it. He probably just decided to work late and knew I'd be a distraction so I decided to bring him a treat -- a couple tricks. They were both hot and all over me. Though it was fun, I still mostly tricked for Brian. If he ever agreed to settle down, I'd give up every hot guy in the world. After a rim job on the car rid back, I was in the lift getting fondled everywhere with lips on my neck and chest. God, I loved being cute. I was up on my toes, mostly supported by them and the E was making me a little dizzy now. 

We reached the top floor and I was hurrying to get the door unlocked as they began on their shirts and jackets. I let us in, looking around for Brian, but he still wasn't home. I called out his name a couple times just to make sure, before I was taken to the ground. They must have worked together before, because they never bumped heads or fought for the same spot and they just moved so perfectly together. _Fuck!_ They were good. I manage to grab my cell before they strip me in a couple fluid motions and use speed dial to call Brian's cell. I take it to my ear, trying to breathe normally as they continue on. 

"Yeah," he answers. 

"Wh-where ARE you?" God, I must sound like I'm being tortured. 

"At the office. What about you? You sound… distracted." I laugh; that's putting it mildly. 

"At the LOFT. Wi-wishing you c-could join us." Brian laughs at me. 

"They hot?" 

"Yeah," I sigh. 

"Enjoy yourself." 

"C-coming soon?" 

"Already?" Brian teases. "I doubt I'll make my curfew. Especially if I'll have the distraction of you sandwiched." 

"H-how'd you KNOW there were t-two?" 

"I just know. Now, enjoy yourself, Sunshine." My phone clicks as one of them moves their lips up my chest and moves for my lips, but I push his head back down, getting no protest. 

**Brian's POV**

It's good that he's fucking new people, but I love to be there too. Even just watching was hot. Even though he's had to slept with nearly if not more than a thousand people, he'll still let out this noises as if he was a virgin. Sounded like it was going to be like that tonight too. I try to go back to work and figure out how the fuck to make this new kind of saran wrap marketable, but I just keep trying to figure out exactly what they're doing. 

It's four fucking AM before I finally finish up and leave. God. I am not going in tomorrow. I drive home, stuck in a cross between being tired and hard. I resisted jerking off, but couldn't get Justin's voice out of my head. I make it home, part of me hoping that his tricks are still awake, part of me hoping it's just him. I can't decide whether I want to get off more or go to sleep. I mean, I've been up for more than twenty-one hours now. By the time I make it to the lift, I'm wide awake again, the caffeine I drank to keep awake kicking in. I still want sleep though. My body's aching. I rub my eye and shove the lift open, before quietly doing the same to the loft door. 

If Justin's asleep, I don't want to wake him. 

But he's still awake and watching TV. 

"You're _very_ late," he scolds, looking over at me. 

"Don't start with me." I drop my briefcase on the desk and shrug off my coat. "Have fun?" Justin nods enthusiastically. "Good, then maybe I'll be able to get rid of you." He laughs, he knows I'm joking. 

"Not until I say." He gets up as I nearly stumble past to get to the bedroom. "You should have been here." 

"Yeah?" I'm not that interested. I'd rather just force myself to sleep before Cynthia calls to ask me where the fuck I am. 

"Yeah." I drop into bed, before looking at him to see his horny smirk. _God, he is always horny_. "They were all over me." He advances on me, leaving me to watch, my eyes heavy-lidded. "Licking… _sucking_ … teasing every part of me." 

"Guess you got a rim job, hm?" I try to joke, but I only get harder. 

"Yeah. Both of them at once as they both stroked me, fondled me, ev…ery…thing." He sinks onto the bed, snaking up me to feel just how hard I am. "Then we got to the fucking." He rubs his own erection against mine and I cork an eyebrow, refusing to admit how good at teasing he is. "I was sandwiched between them. I had one of them up my ass, while I fucked the other one." He giggles, dropping his head against my chest just long enough for me to let my face fall slack, before he looks up at me again. "It must have looked like an Oreo cookie." 

When he acted like a kid, it always got to me. So, here I was, my cock twitching against his, and tired. I could probably convince him to give me a blowjob, but it still wasn't entirely fair to him. Even if he did get off on it. He slips up a little further, his cock leaving mine to press into his thigh, while his is now in my stomach, to kiss me. He moans into the kiss and I just can't resist. I move to shove him into the mattress, but he just rolls me back. _Fine_ , he can ride me, but I'm not doing the foreplay. I'm too tired. I eye him closely as he reaches out for a condom, innocently looking down at me. 

_Fuck_. 

He doesn't even ask this time. He rips it slowly, clearly giving me a chance to tell him that he's fucking crazy, but I'm not. I watch him, trying to figure out why the fuck I'm not stopping him. I have _never_ bottomed before. It's not in my nature. I take complete control over everything. Including sex. Finally, it snaps into his head that I'm not stopping him and he gently pushes me to roll over. 

_Wait. I can still get out of this_. 

I look back at him, stopping his work, but he just kisses me assuringly. Why the fuck does he have to be so adorable. He rubs my arm, before pushing me again, leaving me to wonder if I'm not stopping him because I'm too tired to or because I actually want this. I give in as he gets me on my stomach, his cock against my ass and I'm getting harder. I'll deny it when I wake up; claim I was high or drunk or half asleep; I'll come up with something, but I was curious. So many people enjoy it, but why? Your cock gets left hanging there. I feel him rush all of a sudden, hurrying to get the rubber over his cock, before whispering in my ear, 

"I'll go slow." 

That about made me stop him. He has the guts to talk to me like a kid; some virgi-- wait. I kind of was. _Fuck_. That sucks. I feel him nudge in and I moan before I can even think about it, my head arching backwards. Now I know how he feels. It hurts, but it's a good hurt. After a moment, he pushes in further until his chin is curled around my shoulder and he's fully in me. I'm silent now as if he's shoved all the way up my throat. I have never had this feeling before. It's really the other end of the stick. Instead of filling him, I'm being filled. He just stays there, buried in me as he runs his hand down my arm to entwine his fingers in mine. 

_God, I feel like I'm the kid_. 

He begins fucking me slowly, leaving me breathless. I hate it. It feels so amazing, but I have no control over it. He slides back in, balls deep this time. He's just so comfortable there. Amazingly enough, so I am. He's right there. I feel better, when it only takes a couple small thrusts, before he's struggling _not_ to come. I bite down on my lip, pressing my head into the pillows His other hand slides under me, startling me at first, because it practically tickles me, so I jolt slightly, but he's hugging me. _Great_ , he's getting sentimental. He whispers out a, 

"Thank you." 

His hand moves again. That's better, his hand leaves my stomach for my dick, squeezing it and pumping it effectively. His hand jobs were surprisingly good. Another thing I never actually taught him. He clearly whacked off a _lot_ before I came along. He bites into my shoulder, whimpering as he stops to try and jerk me off, but, as talented as his hands are, I manage to resist. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to get off the same way he does. His hand leaves my cock, tweaking my nipples and biting harder. He whimpered again, trying to fuck me again and I give in, squeezing hard around him as I stain my sheets. He gives in himself and that's an amazing feeling. The condom filling up inside me, before he collapses on me. 

"You're amazing," Justin whispers. 

"Yeah. I know."


End file.
